


Understandings

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: BlackPepper Knight and Day AU Drabbles [8]
Category: Knight and Day (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Meeting the Parents, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Natasha finally gets to see her parents and they find out that she's not dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understandings

The room was eerily quiet after the intense emotion and situation that had just occurred. Everything happened so fast that even as Pepper sat, legs crossed on a chair, she was still reeling from everything, she looked up tentatively. Natasha's father was sitting in the chair across from her, staring blankly at the floor with a beer clutched in his hand obviously still in shock. 

Pepper wanted to say something, they had explained a lot to her parents but she still felt like she should have something to say. Especially since she had already met them and knew that their daughter was alive and had said nothing at the time. 

The room seemed to be completely frozen so when Pepper sighed and took a sip of wine, the noise cut through the atmosphere like a knife and she immediately regretted interrupting the silence. She looked over at the bed where Natasha was currently laying peacefully with her mother's arms wrapped around her, sound asleep and finally back with her baby. Pepper smiled, Mrs. Knight had refused to let go of her long lost daughter almost the moment that she realized what had happened but now Pepper was left sitting awkwardly with Natasha's father who had barely said two words. 

Pepper cleared her throat and then stood up stiffly from her chair, stretching and glancing at Mr. Knight before taking a few steps forward towards the room service table with the wine bottle. She was about to walk past him when the man tapped her arm lightly, stopping her in her tracks, she looked down at him, and he took a swig of beer, and said, looking away from her, 

"Thank you."

He looked back up at her with sincere eyes and she smiled, patting his shoulder and nodding in a mutual understanding.


End file.
